


A little moment

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kinda sorta tag fic thing that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so once upon a time there was <a href="http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/59270180814/garrisonbabe-all-i-can-picture-is-dean-talking">a post on my dash</a> and there were tags that inspired an idea. here are the tags if you don't feel like clicking that: </p>
<p>#all i can picture is dean talking to cas #like cas buys a video camera because it was on sale #and a picture camera can only capture stills of #all the beautiful and wondeful moments that happens in his life #in humanity in general #and dean is feeling really weird because the last time he was recorded was #with the ghostfacers and he didn’t really like them #but dean talks anyways #like he starts saying some random shit about sammy and kevin and the bunker #and asks how human life is treating cas #and then dean starts talking about cas to cas #because talking about your feelings to your fallen angel is easier on camera#than actually staring him straight in the eye #and dean tells the camera how wonderful he thinks cas is #with his constant sex hair #and how grumpy he is in the morning always drinking 3 cups of coffee #while sam complains about how cas needs to eat healthy #dean talks about how much he loves when cas reads vonneguet #or any type of work really out loud #when he’s confused with how humans construct sentences #i mean english isn’t his first language #and then he talks about how much he’s glad cas has decided to stay #even though dean is a shit boyfriend #and dean get’s all embarressed and starts blushing #and smiling and looking away #then cas turns off the camrea #stares at this beautiful human #that he pulled out of hell #who thought he didn’t deserve to be saved #he looks at /his/ dean [via: http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/post/59004790414]</p>
<p>all gif credit goes to: <a href="http://weeecest.tumblr.com/post/58931952338">this lovely human</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	A little moment

**Author's Note:**

> so once upon a time there was [a post on my dash](http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/59270180814/garrisonbabe-all-i-can-picture-is-dean-talking) and there were tags that inspired an idea. here are the tags if you don't feel like clicking that: 
> 
> #all i can picture is dean talking to cas #like cas buys a video camera because it was on sale #and a picture camera can only capture stills of #all the beautiful and wondeful moments that happens in his life #in humanity in general #and dean is feeling really weird because the last time he was recorded was #with the ghostfacers and he didn’t really like them #but dean talks anyways #like he starts saying some random shit about sammy and kevin and the bunker #and asks how human life is treating cas #and then dean starts talking about cas to cas #because talking about your feelings to your fallen angel is easier on camera#than actually staring him straight in the eye #and dean tells the camera how wonderful he thinks cas is #with his constant sex hair #and how grumpy he is in the morning always drinking 3 cups of coffee #while sam complains about how cas needs to eat healthy #dean talks about how much he loves when cas reads vonneguet #or any type of work really out loud #when he’s confused with how humans construct sentences #i mean english isn’t his first language #and then he talks about how much he’s glad cas has decided to stay #even though dean is a shit boyfriend #and dean get’s all embarressed and starts blushing #and smiling and looking away #then cas turns off the camrea #stares at this beautiful human #that he pulled out of hell #who thought he didn’t deserve to be saved #he looks at /his/ dean [via: http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/post/59004790414]
> 
> all gif credit goes to: [this lovely human](http://weeecest.tumblr.com/post/58931952338)

"So let me get this straight - you want me to talk…  _to the camera?_ ”

Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes, “Yes, Dean,  _ **to**_  the camera.” Dean hesitates for a moment before smirking and licking his lips, gearing himself up to say something but Cas stops him before he can, “And I don’t mean flirt with the camera, Dean.” 

The hunter laughs and is clearly a little proud of himself when he says, “Okay okay, you want me to  _just_  talk to the camera?” Castiel nods from behind the device and Dean takes a moment to think about what he wants to say.

The first thing that comes to mind is a story about Sam and this one time when he was fourteen and he tried to ask out a girl that was two years older than him, only to end up with a face full of egg yolk and a torso that was completely covered in icing. Somehow that devolves into a story about the first romantic thing he tried to do for a girl (it involved thorns and ants in…  _personal_  places) and somehow he ends up talking for a half hour about his and Sam’s most embarrassing moments involving past relationships. 

"Oh man," Dean sighs a little wistfully as he shakes his head, "I was so whipped… I mean, the last person I was that head-over-heels for was…" He snorts after a moment of thinking and shakes his head again, "Actually, you know what? The last person I was that head-over-heels for is you." 

Castiel’s grin behind the camera is almost audible as he deadpans, “Your head was certainly over your heels last night.” Dean lets out a surprised laugh before grinning and mumbling, “Shut up… You loved it.” His boyfriend peeks his head out from behind the camera and shrugs, “True, but I love you more.”

Suddenly Dean can’t seem to stop smiling like an idiot, “Sap.”


End file.
